Dream of Paris
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: 'Oh, how I wish I could go now! I wanted to see the sights, eat the cuisine, ware the gowns. I wanted to leave this tower and see it all with my own eyes.' Elizabeth finds out about Paris. Summary sucks, I know.


**A/N: I finished Bioshock Infinite three days ago. I finished it in two days. Just...oh my god. That game blew my mind. I can't fathom how great it turned out. All the waiting was worth it. Anyway, after I was done playing, I decided to post up another Bioshock fic. This is just a side fic to the big one I'm working on. Hopefully, I don't screw it up as much as I did with 'Becoming one'. I mean, you all say it was pretty good, but I still say I butchered the games. Enjoy I guess?**

* * *

**Columbia, 1900**

Everything was oddly quiet.

Of course, it's quiet most of the time anyway. The only time there was noise here was when music played or I decided that I was going to run around screaming. Which, I could do and nobody would mind. Then again, I was the only one here.

It's alright, I guess. There are times where, I loved being alone. I could run around without being screamed at, sing as loud as I wanted, and all of the crayons were mine. But, then, there were times like these where I would just lie on the floor and wonder why I was here. Why was I alone in this tower? Is there really a world outside of Columbia or were all the books lying?

It was those times that I would cry out for attention and try my hardest to whistle the tune that brought my only friend home. Today, though, I laid on the carpeted floor; patiently waiting by the large window that stood in my library. Usually, on clear days like this, I could see him flying around the city. Strangely, today I didn't see him. Every once in a while, I sat up and fixed my brand new dress. He had brought it to me some time ago, but I wanted to wait until today to ware it. After all, I must ware something beautiful on my birthday. And this dress was just that and much more. It had come with a hair bow and everything!

Now, if only my best friend would show up so I could show it off.

As the time passed, the sun began to go down and my eyelids wished to do the same. There was no blank paper left in the apartment and my crayons were scattered all over the floor. I sighed and yawned, rubbing my eyes as I looked back out the window to see if he was coming. Off in the distance, I could slightly hear his voice. I shook it off and looked at the pictures I had made.

One was of me and Songbird, my best friend. Some were of angels, some of oceans. Islands that I had seen in one of my many books. Duke and Dimwit drawings were scattered around as well. I pushed them away slightly, not wanting to see them. They were my favorite characters and I loved their stories, but seeing their faces only reminded me that there were other children outside. Other children my age that I could play with, skip around with, and eat ice cream with. Maybe even throw a party with on birthdays and Secession day.

Moving the pictures only seemed to make it worse. Under it all, there was the first picture I had drawn that day. It was of me, a strange woman, and a knight.

I felt my chest begin to cave and my heart sting with the sight of it. This would have been the greatest birthday present of all. A family. I had never known about my mother. Every time I try and think of her, a woman's body with a blank face appears in my head. And the knight…I knew nothing about my father. But I knew a lot about fairytales. My favorite fairytales were of knights in shinning armor coming to save princesses that had been locked away in towers. I smiled and ignored the tears as they rolled down my cheeks. Some days I wondered what my father looked like. Was he tall? Handsome? Was he looking for me? Did he love me?

There was only one other man I knew of in this world; Father Comstock. I've read about him and had seen his pictures. Overall, he did not look like a caring person and his eyes scared me. They looked almost as if they were peering into my soul. A father doesn't look like that.

A father has kind eyes and a golden heart. He cares for his children and protects them from the monsters in the closet. A father is a knight in shinning armor, not a man that judges you with every breath you take. Who would want that man as a father?

"Oh please, God…" I whispered, looking up at the clouds. "Show me a sign to where my father is."

The darkened sky gave no response. Was that a sign that my father was in Columbia?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of the statue whistling, steam coming up from it's back. I smiled and stood up, brushing off what dirt had gathered on my dress. Whistling the tune back, the window in front of my opened, a fence building itself between me and Songbird. His leather skin felt warm and almost human like, his metal accessories were strangely cold. Then again, he does fly around in the cold air.

My hand rubbed over his giant green eye as his head nuzzled into my shoulder as best it could. This caused me to giggle.

"Look!" I said and twirled around, showing off my dress. "I'm wearing it today!"

He made a sound of approval and nodded slightly. After twirling for what seemed like half an hour, I sat down and began talking with him. He had never said any actual words to me before, but I always pretended he had. I pretended that he was talking about his day, how good it went, how nice the weather was, the many things he saw. He didn't seem irritated by me making up a personality for him. In fact, some days, he seemed to enjoy it. I would make a joke and he'd place a hand on his heart, throwing his head back as he made his usual noise. He had seen me do this many times.

Songbird doesn't usually stay for very long. On an average day, the most he'd stay is for an hour. Today, though, he stayed for even longer. He dropped a few large boxes by my feet, each labeled with numbers. Opening number one, I was surprised to see a cake, candles already placed with a match box on the side. I lit the eight candles, blew them out, and cut the cake, offering a piece to my friend. With a shrug, I placed a slice in front of him anyway, just to make me feel a bit better.

The second box contained a medium sized toy of Songbird. I giggled and shook my head, telling him how it'd keep me company while he was away. The last box held a few new books. One on art, one on the history of America, and one with a strange tower on it's cover.

I stared at it for a while, looking it over in my hands. It was purple and rather large, 'Paris' written in embedded gold above the photograph.

"Paris, France…" I said, opening it up.

Time raced by as I filled my head with this small piece of knowledge. Songbird had left without my noticing.

France was known for it's fashion in my opinion and the dresses girls wore in this book were much more elegant, much more beautiful then those I wore on a day to day basis. Even the simple dresses that girls my age wore were astounding. Ribbons, bows, some were even fluffed out at the bottom.

Oh, how I wish I could go now! I wanted to see the sights, eat the cuisine, ware the gowns. I wanted to leave this tower and see it all with my own eyes.

But, if I left, what would be of Songbird? And my father. When and if he came to rescue me, to be with me, he would not know where I was. Nobody would know that I was in France. Nobody would understand me if I went anyway, considering I have yet to learn any of the language.

I curled up against the banister and looked out over the city, holding the book close to my chest. "I'll wait for you, daddy." I whispered.

"Please come soon."

* * *

**A/N: During the game, I wondered why Elizabeth wanted to go to Paris so bad. I mean, I know it's typical of girls to want to go to France, but, you know. - ADAM**


End file.
